


The Adventure Zone Prompt Zone

by ShinyKipp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lap Dances, M/M, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp
Summary: Without much thought, Taako slouched over onto Kravitz, a gesture that made Lucas’s eyes flick to him for just a second between questions about planar physics.It was easy for him to drop one lithe hand into Kravitz’s lap, then, and it was easy to press down onto his boyfriend’s crotch.(A collection of short NSFW prompts from friends.)





	1. Taakitz—Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichap thing! Each chapter is unrelated to the last unless I say otherwise, but I wanted somewhere to place all of the little smutty dabbles I've written for people over the months.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ((I can't remember who prompted this one, but it was someone in the TAZ Fic Writers Discord.))  
> (A sweet 'thank you' to Tobi for the quick beta!)

Boredom seized Taako about twenty minutes ago when he settled down with his chin in his hands as Kravitz fought his way through the dryest fucking dinner banter on the face of the Plane.

But Lucas Miller did not stop asking questions.

At least it looked like Kravitz was about to drop into a coma, too. Maybe if he did keel over Taako could leave early? His eyes lazed over to the clock. 

Okay, so maybe what felt like twenty minutes was only actually three, but Taako was a strong elf, a fully-grown adult with willpower for days and he was not going to lose his goddamn mind over this.

Not one bit.

Instead, he looked at Kravitz again, glancing up and down his boyfriend’s sharply dressed form from fancy tie to neatly ironed slacks. 

Without much thought, he slouched over onto Kravitz, a gesture that made Lucas’s eyes flick to him for just a second between questions about planar physics.

It was easy for him to drop one lithe hand into Kravitz’s lap, then, and it was easy to press down onto his boyfriend’s crotch.

Kravitz sat up a little straighter, but his eyes stayed fixed on Lucas. 

Taako felt Kravitz react: the other man stumbled through his next word, and his cock twitched under Taako’s masterful hand. Kravitz hardened quickly underneath him, and Taako could not help himself.

“Lucas, you know, that’s a really good point about the diffusal of energy between planar jumps. So much of it just gets lost, you know?” He wrapped his hand around Kravitz through the pants. “Did you know that Kravitz has a scythe that can slice right through the boundaries between here and the Astral plane?” He dropped his voice to a probably-too-sexy for dinner pitch, but to anyone other than Kravitz it only seemed quirky. “He’s got lots of cool tricks like that.”

“A scythe?” Lucas leaned in, completely unaware of how Taako slipped open the button to Kravitz’s slacks and snuck a hand around his length. “Wow, that’s super dedicated to that whole reaper thing. How does something like that work without tearing the fabric of reality? Wouldn’t cutting holes through the Planes compromise the fact that they’re supposed to be closed systems? It seems like it would break something.”  
Kravitz gritted his teeth and started to answer as Taako’s thumb swept over the tip of his length. Ooooh boy was Kravitz going to give it to him later. Mad glee tinged the thought as Taako dipped his hand down further. Above the table it looked like he fidgeted with the tablecloth, but underneath the table his hand was wrapped hard around Kravitz, he tugged and pressed and teased until he saw Kravitz’s hands form fists in his napkin on the table. 

Only a little more, then, Taako thought and slouched further into Kravitz’s body. With his other hand close by, he touched at Kravitz’s leg, rubbed his palm over the head of his cock, and sighed. The sound was long and low and far more heady than it had any right to be, and he felt Kravitz arch out of the chair. 

The other man bit down a pained sound as he came over Taako’s knuckles, hips stammering up as he fought to maintain composure. He did slam one hand on the table in a way that set Lucas off. “Exactly! It’s so frustrating how…”

He continued rambling, but Kravitz looked at Taako, pupils blown and a wry smile parting his lips. “You’re a madman,” he said, and Taako shrugged as he drew his hands away with a mumble of their favorite cantrip. 

“Just tryin’ to keep things interesting,” Taako mumbled and put his head back in his hands. 

He put his hands down on the table, though, when he felt Kravitz’s hand against his thigh.


	2. Blupjeans—Grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd this one's from the NSFW TAZ Discord! Thanks, friend-os!

Barry’s burning up. 

Not in the death-by-fire way, thank you, but in the body-about-to-melt way.

Lup’s on his lap with her back to him, her body moving slowly, sensuously over his erection. Her fingers press against him, but it’s not a touch for him as much as it is for her--she’s holding his length against her clit and grinding down on him, rolling her hips in his lap again, and again.

Barry groans, head tilting back as her voice echoes through his mind: “ _ Lets play a game called ‘only look, don’t touch _ .’” 

His body tries to lean into her, he tries to rut his hips up against her, but with his hands hanging trembling and obedient at his sides, he can’t get an ounce of leverage. 

“Feels so good, Bear,” she mumbles, and he can  _ feel _ how hard her clit is as she presses him against her. He’s slick with her wetness as she grinds, and he prays that she’ll just tilt him up a tiny bit to slip into her.

She’s nowhere near that pitying, and Lup gasps out a high, strained noise as she turns to look back at him over her shoulder. Her cheeks are red and her ears are high and trembling, straining with the rest of her body as she breathes heavy and quick through her parted lips.

“Fuck,” Barry growls, feeling his body twitch up against her, “Fuck, Lup, please.”

She tilts one perfect eyebrow at him and stalls, holding his cock against her entrance. “Please what, Barry?”

He leans forward to press a kiss to the back of her neck, pausing right before his lips find her soft, heated skin. “Please let me touch you, please let me fuck you, just — ” the deep inhale he tries to take just turns into a quaking breath. “Gods, Lu, it feels so good.” 

She’s still hovering and he can feel the way she  _ almost _ takes him,  _ almost _ slides his head into her,  _ almost _ pushes past that first point of tension to sheath him in her hot warmth. 

Instead she grinds down again, and he bites back a high-pitched curse. “You drive a hard bargain, there.” She’s just as breathless, just as wanton as he is, and she punctuates the statement with a long drag of his cock against her clit. “I think I like it, this way.” Her hand presses him hard against her, and she’s shivering in his arms.

It only takes her a few more passes before she’s cursing and moaning under her breath, a long string of “oh, oh,  _ shit _ , Barry, Barry, ahh —” as her spine arches, her hair tickling his face and  _ fuck _ , he can feel her coming around him.

Barry finishes with a choked gasp, the sound coming out of him strangled and desperate by how long she kept him dancing on the edge of relief, and he makes a mess of her hand and stomach as she finishing quaking around him. 

They breathe heavy for a long moment before she chuckles: “Boy, am I glad we’re magic.” 

With a wave of her hand, they’re decent again, and she turns around in his lap quickly. 

“You know you can touch me now,” she says after a moment, tapping him on the nose and kissing him softly.

“Ah, yeah, right,” he mumbles out and wraps his arms around her. “Thanks.”

She scoffs. “‘Thanks?’ I mean, you’re welcome, babe, but usually you’re a bit more eloquent than—”

“—I love you,” he interrupts, embracing her and his feeling of pleasant exhaustion all at once.

Lup sighs and leans in, settling into place over his heart. “I love you too, Barry.”


	3. Blupjeans—Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumi prompted this one!

Usually it was the lingerie that did him in.

 

Usually she could slip into a little scrap of nothing and lounge across the bed, waiting, poised and ready for him to arrive after his evening workout with Team Human, as they called it. 

 

But after waiting for so loooonnnng for him to show up, the bra felt one band size too tight and the soft cotton shirt with the IPRE logo on it (the one he bought at Fantasy Target a lifetime ago, not any number of the official ones issued to the crew) just seemed  _ so _ much more appealing.

 

Lup didn’t expect the response she got: Barry called out a final goodbye to Magnus as he swung open the door to their room and hung his towel from the showers on the available hook before coming to a halt, frozen in the doorway.

 

She looked cute, she was sure, lacy panties riding tight over her bottom, arms and legs akimbo from where she flopped onto her tummy.

 

She didn’t think she looked cute enough to warrant the way he descended on her with a question on his lips and a growing hardness between his legs: “Lup, can I have you?”

 

The answer was, of course, yes.

 

So she groans, his tongue dipping shallowly into her before stroking upwards with a precision that makes her vision blur. She’s trembling with afterglow and warmth as he laps up the mess he made of her, but there’s a heat that rests hot and heavy just below her navel, weighing her down with lust. She rocks her hips down on him weakly, and one of his hands pushes up under the fabric of his shirt on her body.

 

She can’t see more than the outline of his hand as it comes up to grope at her chest, and something about the formless fingers teasing at her nipples sends a shiver across her shoulders.

 

He pulls away from her then, finally, mouth glistening and eyes wide.

 

They sparkle like sunshine on the ocean, and Lup wants to tell him how the bright, sly smile that pulls at one corner of his mouth makes her blood burn with honey-thick desire. 

 

She doesn’t find the words as he slides her panties off her legs and throws them to the floor in a ruined crumple of teeth-torn lace. 

 

Barry presses her thighs up, biting his lips as he rolls his hips into her, his hips brushing the hem of the shirt as he bottoms out and moves her knees to rest on his shoulders. 

 

He hits her deep, then, when he leans down to mouth at the cotton rubbing over her nipples.

 

The cloth dampens and clings to her under his ministrations, and it’s abrasive in the best way when he pulls away with a soft breath of cool air over the pebbled flesh. 

 

“Oh, wow,” she breathes, and his pace is slow and even, each rock punctuated by the feeling of cloth over her superheated skin, the scent of him all around her as she relaxes her head against the pillow, arms lazily resting near her head. 

 

It’s a divine encounter; he fucks her slow until she’s a puddle underneath him, body quivering each time he sinks against her g-spot.

 

Her climax builds slowly, and she raises her hands to rest on his arms as she starts to shake in earnest, her body electrified like a circuit he completes with each languid push of his hips. 

 

Her voice comes out a revenant whisper: “Yes, yes, babe, just like that, Barry, oh,  _ oh  _ yes — ”

 

And it rolls through her in waves, her body tightening against him in long, slow convulsions as her eyes roll back and her toes curl with sensation.

 

She floats down, and there’s the unmissable stutter of his hips against her, a feeling of warmth, and then he’s beside her, brushing a long strand of hair out of her eyes. 

 

“Love you.” Barry says, kissing her deeply as the words pass, “love you so much.”

 

“Love you too,” she says. As sleep claims her tired body, she smiles warmly.

 

Maybe borrowing his clothes has its merits.


End file.
